


Solangelo - Mortal AU

by sunshine_disaster



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Artist Nico di Angelo, Doctor Will Solace, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M, Self Harm, Will is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_disaster/pseuds/sunshine_disaster
Summary: There are some things a person never wants to see. One of them is your significant other hurting.Will is a doctor at the local hospital. Nico is a starving artist. Will is 30 in this, and Nico is 25.I wrote this about 3 or 4 years ago. I'm reposting my Tumblr fics that I deem worthy on here, and I'm trying to keep them as similar to the original as possible, hence the name being so bad as well as the summary not being great.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 12





	Solangelo - Mortal AU

Nico dropped his keys on the table in the foyer, shrugging off his coat he yelled into the house, “Will? Are you home yet?” It had been a long week of just missing each other as Will was leaving for his shifts just as Nico got home. “Will?” He called again, making his way through the living room. Will was supposed to be home by now, he’d taken a day shift at the hospital so they could spend the night together for the first time in what felt like months. Nico got to their bedroom, checking to see if Will had just fallen asleep after work as it wasn’t uncommon for that to happen. The door to their room was slightly ajar, making it obvious to Nico that he wasn’t lying on their bed. He pushed the bedroom door open slightly, “Will..?” he asked, seeing the light on in the bathroom.

“Go away,” Will’s voice was broken with tears and sounded weak. Nico wasn’t going to just let his husband cry alone like that, Will’s depression often caused him to try to isolate himself, but Nico knew this was not a time to give him space.

“Will, what’s wr-” Nico felt his heart drop and his knees go weak at the sight in front of him. “Oh god, Will!” He rushed to his husband’s side as tears formed in his eyes.

Will weakly tried to push him away, causing the wounds on his arms to bleed more adding to the already pooling blood on the floor around them. “No, leave me be. I’m sorry.”

Nico knew that before he did anything he had to try to stop the bleeding at least some, and call 911 as soon as he could. Nico pulled the towel down from the rack and wrapped it around Will’s wrist tightly, adding pressure and dialing 911.

Explaining the situation was not easy for Nico while he was trying not to have a panic attack. Will was no longer conscious and his breathing was too slow for Nico’s liking. He quickly gave the man their address.

Will wasn’t sure how things had gotten so bad recently, it was probably a mix of overworking himself and not seeing Nico. But seeing that girl, so scared and sad, a reflection of how he had been feeling, that’s what sent him over the edge of being able to continue on and just wanting everything to be over. He hadn’t set out to kill himself, just quiet the voice in his head saying he was useless and deserved pain. A voice he hadn’t heard in years, but was back in full force tainting every waking and sleeping moment with the urge to rip himself open to see if he could physically pull the emptiness out of himself no matter the cost.

Taking off early wasn’t hard really, not after he had held a girl in his arms and listened to her beg him to let her die. Her broken pleading voice still played in his head if he let his mind wander even a little. She had come into the ER with her parents sobbing behind her, arms slashed to pieces and an entire bottle of Advil eating her from the inside out. Will knew when he saw her she had a small chance of making it out of this, but he was going to try goddamn it. He had to. But when she lifted her head and looked at him with such a broken look and begged him, in her soft and fading voice, to just let her go. She said she was tired of hurting and she just wanted to sleep, she was quiet after that, but that felt worse than when patients screamed and begged god to let them live, because she was so young and had decided that this was all she wanted to see of the world.

That’s what killed Will’s ability to control how deep he was cutting, and how many cuts he made. He could only think about how the pain was the only thing he felt, and that he just wanted everything to stop. That’s when he heard Nico walk in, he realized the damage he had done, and what Nico would see. He hated himself even more in that moment because how could he hurt Nico like this again.

Later that night, Nico was pacing in the hospital waiting room waiting for some sort of news about Will. A few of Will’s friends would come up to him occasionally and say hello and ask him what he was doing there, but Nico was having trouble forming word. A few doctors ran off to go find Will after seeing Nico, a few stayed for a minute to try to calm Nico down.

Nico tugged at his hair, trying to feel something other than the terrible feeling of doubt and misery. His husband was dead for all he knew, and he could do nothing to help.

An hour later, when Nico had finally sat down in a chair, a doctor came out to talk to him. “Mr. di Angelo-Solace?” the doctor asked hesitantly, making sure that was Nico.

Nico’s head shot up, “Yes? Is Will okay?”

“Will is stable. He’s currently asleep, but you may go see him now if you like.”  
“Thank you.” Nico told him, “Thank you so much.”

Nico quickly found his way to Will’s private room, taking a deep breath before opening to door and staring at his husband.

Will looked so peaceful in his sleep, like he didn’t have a care in the world. Of course, Nico knew that wasn’t true. He sat down in a chair by the bed, laying his head on the thin blanket and holding Will’s hand carefully, making sure not to hurt him. His arms had been bandaged, and an IV stuck out his left arm.

“I’m so sorry, Will,” Nico mumbled, not sure what he was apologizing for, but apologizing nonetheless. Nico wasn’t sure how, but he knew that no matter what once he got Will back to their home he would do everything in his power to make things better. If that meant making him work less or spend more time with people he would. Nico would not lose Will, not if he could help it.


End file.
